choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Donna Bowman
, a character in the ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is a member of the ton. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Donna has dark skin with brown eyes and dark brown hair in a loose bun with loose curls framing her face. She has a paradise pink dress with lavender flowers on it. The dress has a Florentine neckline. Personality According to Yusuf Konevi, she is a social climber and she displays this trait often by trying to be in favor with whomever is in power at the moment. She will help you if it is popular at the moment. In most of your encounters with her, she has been shown to gossip with Miss Sutton. Chapters Desire & Decorum Book 1 * Chapter 3: Threading the Needle * Chapter 4: Best Foot Forward * Chapter 9: An Indelicate Proposal * Chapter 13: A Better Place * Chapter 15: A Cut Above Book 2 * Chapter 1: Betrothal & Betrayal * Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction * Chapter 7: Moonlit Deception (determinant) * Chapter 8: Hunt Or Be Hunted * Chapter 12: The Deep End Book 3 * Chapter 5: Double Trouble (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: London Calling * Chapter 9: Fifth Time's the Charm Desire & Decorum: First Winter * Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Relationships Henrietta She is one of the members of Countess Henrietta's sewing circle. Donna says that the countess has been a mentor to her. Theresa Sutton She is one of the members of Countess Henrietta's sewing circle with Theresa. Annabelle Parsons She is one of the members of Countess Henrietta's sewing circle with Annabelle. Your Character In Chapter 4, she attends the party thrown in your honor at Edgewater. If you play skittles with Mr. Sinclaire, she notes your talent. In Chapter 13, she attends your father's funeral and is seen gossiping with Miss Sutton. In Chapter 15, you are able to gain her vote against Henrietta, but she tells you that it doesn't mean you two are friends. In Book 2, Chapter 1, she congratulates you on your engagement to Duke Richards. In Chapter 7, if you decide to encourage Briar to dance with Mr. Marlcaster and/or Mr. Woods, to prevent them from being spotted, you have the option to bump and/or step on Miss Bowman respectively. She is not pleased if you choose either or both options. Yusuf Konevi If you employ him, he tells you that she is a social climber. Bartholomew Chambers With Miss Sutton, Miss Bowman gossips about the company that Mr. Chambers keeps. In Book 2, Chapter 7, if you encourage Briar to dance with Mr. Woods, Donna's partner is Mr. Chambers for the dance. Prince Hamid In Book 2, Chapter 8, Miss Bowman flirts with Prince Hamid during the grouse hunt. However, when you join them and Mr. Harper, Prince Hamid only listens to you, which angers her. When she storms off, she picks up a rifle and shoots a lone grouse from the sky, proving herself to be a better shot than Prince Hamid. Other Looks Trivia * She has the same facial features as Nadia Sidani from Veil of Secrets. * The name Donna is of Italian origin. "Donna" is the Italian word for "woman". Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters